Sonix Christmas and Year new eve Adventure
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: I know that i am late but since i has put Christmas and New Year together in one story hope you have like the story and Let have A AWESOME YEAR IN 2018 LET GO


I Don't own any of these character Only my OC

So Sonix Was Chilling in his home with his Family and a few hour later they receive a message from a Hanzo National Academy and The Blue Blur open the letter and was invite to a Christmas Party so Sonix Read the letter from his friends

Dear Sonix-kun

We Has a idea to bring your family to a Christmas party in Hanzo so make sure you get here by 5:00 pm okay

P.S Hikage want to talk you about something not sure

Sonix: Huh so Hanzo want to throw me a Christmas party i mean it is Christmas who would not spent time on Christmas so time to gather up the family and head to Hanzo Academy.

A few Minute later

Neo: Hey Honey why am i wearing a Santa outfits?

Sonix: Oh that well a old Bunch of my old friends in Hanzo Academy they sent me a invite to come to their Christmas party so i decide to bring my family to this awesome Party.

Neo: (thought) I never did this Christmas before but how will i tell My husband About this.

Sonix: What Wrong Neo you Look so down latey?

Neo: Oh nothing i was thinking about something.

Blue: (blush of her Outfits) Uh Dad are you sure i am wearing this?

Blue is now 18 year old so what she is wearing a Santa outfit and she has the only design of the Santa Claus.

Sonix: Oh Sorry about that Blue i didn't know if that Santa suit would fits you my bad (hand back on his head).

Neo: well let get to the Hanzo Academy Sonix think you can Chaos Control us over there.

Sonix: sure can do you may want to hold on to me Guy (Neo and Blue grab Sonix chest)

Sonix: (raise the control Chaos Control.

MeanWhile

So the rest of Hanzo Academy were making their School the best Christmas ever in 2017.

The Girl who sent the Blue Blur has is Asuka and she is wearing a Elf outfit for Christmas and the other 4 are Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Habari they some were wearing Bunny and Santa outfit for Christmas

Sonix: Aww This feel great to Chaos Control again what you think guy(knowing that his family was throwing up from Chaos Control) Oh right forgot they can't handle my Chaos Control for some time great way to go hedgehog.

Neo:(still Green for Chaos Control) How Come you are not sick from doing that Sonix?

Sonix: (shrug) I don't known i been doing since i was young so i got over it.

Blue: (still green from Chaos Control) Well I hope it doesn't last that long i don't know if my stomach can take this.

Sonix: Well you two rest here while i go see how everyone is doing in Hanzo see yall.(run to Hanzo Academy)

Asuka: (Thought) I hope Sonix-kun got my message.

Sonix: Hey Asuka Long time no See.

Auska: (jump) Sonix-kun Don't do that you know i get scare easily.

Sonix: Oh Sorry Asuka i kinda forgot you know how i am saving the multiverse.

Asuka: It okay but where is your Family at Sonix-kun?

Sonix: They at the Living room because my Chaos Control power make them Sick so yeah.

Asuka: Oh i see anywhere Hikage want to talk about you.

Sonix: Got You well i am going to visit Crimson Academy (run to Crimson Squad )

Crimson Squad

So there was a different Academy that the Blue Blur went to the Crimson Squad there are once Rival but now some of Hanzo and Crimson are in a relationship but since it Christmas they are free to do what ever they want.

Sonix: Nice so might as enter in the School in Style (open the door) Hey girl it been a long time

?: Sonix-kun how you been bubby So What are you doing here?

The Girl that Sonix meet is Homura which is Asuka Girlfriend so The Blue Blur gave her A Hug but was getting a crush in the Distance by her boob.

Sonix: (grasp for air) Uhhh... Homura ... Can't Breathe

Homura: (Blush) Sorry About that Sonix I just having seen you in a while time so i made a Present for you (hand the Present to Sonix)

Sonix: Nice Work on this Also i got one for your Squad as well.

Homura: You do?

Sonix: Yeah i was going give you and Asuka a present but want to give see has Hikage doing first saying she need to see me or something?

Homura: Oh Right forgot to tell you that she still need you about showing her the true meaning of Christmas so yeah that i ask Asuka to tell you that.

Sonix: Fair enough anyway where is she?

Homura: Upstairs and take a right and you see her room.

Sonix: Thank Homura.

Sonix: This seem like her door well let see if she is here(knock on the Emotionless Ninja Door)

Hikage: Come in.

Sonix: Hey Hikage you say want to see me.

Hikage: Yeah i did there something i want to say and it need to just us got me.

Sonix: Oooookkkkkaaaayyy i just shut the door and hear what you got to say.

Hikage:(letting out some tear) Sonix i am Pregnant!

Sonix:(Shock) Uuuuhhhhhhh What now?

Hikage: Yeah i don't know how but the result say it your so i am afraid of what to do for this new Born Baby.

Hikage: I am Scare Sonix-kun i don't know what to do(crying).

Sonix: Don't worry Hikage i make sure i take of you and your new born baby.

Hikage: (stop crying and look at the blue blur) are you Sure you has Neo as your wife.

Sonix: Well we has decide to be a girlfriend and boyfriends so she doesn't really care for who i Married so yeah.

Hikage: So you has the present for all of us is that true?

Sonix: Yup i set then in Hanzo Academy so as they set up the tree and ready for new year eve too.

Hikage: Thank you Sonix-kun (hug the Blue Blur but keep forgetting that he can't breathe when it come to big Boob)

Sonix: Uhh... Hikkkaggggeee... Can't Breathe Remember Weaknees Boob.

Hikage:(blush) Sorry about i didn't know you has a thing for Boob.

Sonix: (gasping for Air) Yeah every since i was born i has a fear against Boob.

Hikage: I am sorry for that Sonix-kun i didn't know.

Sonix: It alright anyway you ready for Christmas Hikage.

Hikage: Yes Sonix-kun.

As Hikage Told the Blue Blur that she was Pregnant and Sonix decide to take care of her when the baby is born So At Hanzo Academy Asuka and her friends got finish making the tree now it need the Star to place so Sonix has his daughter to place the star on top of the tree and they sing the merry Christmas song so as the hour of everyone opening their present and a few day has pass since Christmas and New year is coming around the corner However Sonix told Neo and Blue that Hikage was Pregnant so Sonix has a idea when the baby is born he is gonna name his or her either Zonix if a girl then it will be Levi.

Sonix: (Standing outside on the roof) Man this year is Already done now it up for 2018 wonder how this year going let only one way to find out.

Sonix: I feel a another Adventure coming on Hm( see a Portal of new Friends, Foe, and Old Friends) Well no time to stand around let go.( running to the new area of Adventure)

?: Is That... Yup no doubt about it that him You ready Guy ?

?: Always

?: Yeah!

?:You always get on these crazy adventure do you Sonix?

Sonix: I take from you Sonic

Sonic: True I brought some Old friends with me.

Sonix: ( saw Team RWBY, BlazBlue,Marvel,DC,Naruto,Bleach,Kill la Kill, Akame ga Kill, The Seven Deadly Sin,One Piece, and you know the rest) Wow Sonic Never Knews you did this Anyways.

Sonic: You know how i am anyway( put his arm on Sonix Shoulder and say to him) you give so many hope to everyone and now you can lead up to this new year .

Sonix: (nod) EVERYONE I KNOW WE HAS A AWESOME YEAR IN 2017 BUT NOW WE WENT INTO 2018 THERE MIGHT BE NEW FRIENDS AND FOE TO FACE AND MEET BUT I HAS ONE QUESTION TO ASK ALL OF YOU ARE YOU READY FOR A ANOTHER ADVENTURE!

Everyone: YEAH

Sonix: Yeah CAUSE WE ARE SONIX HEROES.

* * *

End scene

 **Well Finally got this done so since we are going to hit 2018 i know i might be late for this but you may never know right? Anyway Let GET THIS NEW YEAR GOING TO THE TOP THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT**


End file.
